A wolf and his queen
by Lucifer's Arch Angel
Summary: The queen's laughter died down and she gave him a surprisingly understanding look. She turned back to the wolf, "I'm not sure about you, Link, but I wouldn't mind telling the story again."The wolf's tall thumped against the chair he was in and he nodded.
1. Feild Trip

.

Alright, I really have nothing to say here except: On with the show!

Disclaimer: …

The move from the small country village to the city around surrounding the caste had been a major change for the young twili. Changing schools had of course been a huge mistake, what he had learned at his old school was how to live in the country, things he need for life there things like politics and the like never crossed his path. Here the school was nothing but history and politics and things to do with the castle, and now he coward lightly at the prospect of going to school that day. Today was a field trip to the castle.

Numbly he listened to the teacher go over safety, not that the city was that unsafe but you never could be too careful. He followed the crowed of excited students as they pushed through the castle gates. They filled into a court yard that split off into three paths, the first going off to the left around the castle, the second directly up the steps to the castles front gates, and the third went off to the side. In the middle of the yard was a huge statue. It depicted a female twili, a very beautiful twili at that, knelling before a wolf. They were looking at each other, the woman's hand on the wolf's neck, as if petting him.

The young twili frowned he hadn't known there were wolves here, he'd heard stories, but those were just fairytales. He decided it must the wolf was really a dog and ran to catch up with his class, still frowning over the statue.

"This way class, we've got a treat in store!" the teacher called, sounding excited himself for whatever lay ahead. As the climbed up onto moving platforms (also something that wasn't out in the town he'd lived in) and rose up to a huge room. They had to climb a short set of stairs, and once at the top the other children began to murmur to each other.

From over the dull hum of his class he caught a woman's voice, "Ugh, what is it now?" he managed to push his way to the front to see what was going on. They were in the huge throne room of the castle, before them were two thrones. In one sat the woman who had been depicted in the statue, far more beautiful in person, and in the other throne was the wolf, leaned up with one foreleg on the arm.

The woman was rubbing her temples, but when she looked up at them she stopped and frowned. The teacher motioned for them to bow.

"Why are there children in my throne room?" she asked, confusion in her red eyes.

"We are the class you agreed to meet, your majesty," the teacher said, nervousness making his words falter slightly.

"I agreed to meet a class?" she looked at the wolf beside her. Was it some trick of the light or had he nodded? The young twili wasn't sure. The woman was obviously the queen, but he still didn't understand the wolf. He guard dog perhaps?

"Huh, well whatever promise I made I have to keep, come forward," the woman waved a hand and motioned them forward.

The teacher led them up a bit closer.

"What was it I agreed to exactly?" the queen asked, eyes on the teacher.

"Well, ah-um- your majesty- you –ah," the teacher's nerves were obvious as he tried to speak.

A new voice spoke, low and rolling like distant thunder but soft and light like rain, "You promised to answer a few questions from the class, Midna."

The queen's red eyes moved to the wolf at her side, "I did, did I," she narrowed her gaze, "this sounds an awful lot like something _you_ might do," the dog let out an odd raspy bark like laughter.

At the point the young twili was confused beyond belief. The queen was talking to a wolf; a voice had come out of nowhere and spoken to them; and one of the strangest of all things was that his class seemed to find it completely normal. He decided to ask one of his classmates.

"Why is there a wolf in the king's chair?" he asked a young twili girl closest to him.

"Because he's the king. Why else would he be there, idiot," the girl answered, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

This had the boy dumbstruck. So many strange things going on, but that hit the top of the list as weird, to the point he couldn't contain the question, "You're married to a dog?"

The room went silent and all eyes went to him.

"Lucifer! Such a rude thing to-" but his teacher was cut off.

Both the queen and the wolf had burst out laughing.

"A dog? Where in goddesses name did you get that idea? He's a wolf," the queen laughed through fits of laughter.

The confused look only worsened on Lucifer's face.

The queen's laughter died down and she gave him a surprisingly understanding look. She turned back to the wolf, "I'm not sure about you, Link, but I wouldn't mind telling the story again."

The wolf's tall thumped against the chair he was in and he nodded.


	2. DeThroned

.

I suck at first person so it'll be third.

The story is probably more in depth then what they would tell a class, but I don't need anyone else to point that out.

On with the show!

Disclaimer: …

"But we all know the story," one of the girls spoke up, "the sacred beast appeared at the castle and you and him got together to strengthen the kingdom."

The queen opened her mouth to speak, but one of the boys interrupted her, "nuh-uh! That's not how it happened! The queen fell and whacked her head and when she came to she fell for the wolf," the boy looked up at the queen, blushing slightly when he realized he'd interpreted her.

"But what about the usupper- usserper- What about the bad king? What happened to him?" a girl asked.

The girl looked up at the queen whose amused smirk never left, then she looked at the teacher the smile dropping, "you're older then I am you should know the story, what have you been teaching them?"

The teacher looked at the ground, "well- ah," he stayed quiet.

"Alright here's what happened, and listen close, as much as I love to tell the story, I don't like having to repeat myself…"

_It all started with a usurper king named Zant._

"What do you want, Zant?" Midna asked, she stood, out on one of the many balconies of her home, rubbing at her temples. It had been a week since she'd refused him and the servant; gone would-be suitor had refused to let it daunt him.

"But why not, Princess? I would make a fine king," his voice was odd and reverberating. Was he speaking through something? She hadn't turned to look at him yet.

"I told you! Hell, I even told my father, the king, that I would rather marry a dog then any of the suitors! None of you knows how to be king!" she answered, taking her hands from her temples and placing them on the railing before her.

"But why!" he howled, his voice grating as if he were breathing through a metal grating.

She turned finally to face him. The mask he wore shocked her for a moment, the odd metallic face with bulging eyes and lolling tongue was slightly disturbing, "Zant," she said, getting over her initial shock, "leave before I call the guards."

"You are being selfish!" he shouted, "you will run us into the ground, like the rest of your done nothing family!" he began to advance on her, "but I, I will lead us out of the oppressive world! I and my God will rule!"

"Zant, I will through you off of this balcony myself, if you don't leave," she raised her hand, carefully backing away to give herself space from the ranting man.

"It is you, _Midna_, who will leave!" he bellowed, and waved his hand before her.

She hadn't been expecting a blow so powerful. Only the royal family had such power, and Zant most defiantly was not royal family, but that blow had been enough to floor her. She shook herself and pushed up, as she did so cool dread ran through her, her hands were much too small, and they were black instead of their usual blue gray. She sat up and looked herself over. She was greeted by a semi-distended belly and over wide hips; feet that looked far too small to support her now heavy thighs. The places where her clothes had rested on her had become huge black spots of skin; while what had been exposed retained its grayish color. Horror built in her and she stood continuing to look her, now deformed, self over. She waved her hand, trying to call upon her magic, but it refused to come to her. She looked up, and found she'd been thrown over the balcony railing; she was far bellow now, probably in one of the court yards. She glared up at her castle, only one way to get out of this form, one person to go to, and he was somewhere up there, and even if she had to strangle him he was going to fix what he'd done.

It took two days for her to travel barely a forth of the way up to the castle, she'd never realized how big the place really was when she warped everywhere, but now she had to rest every few steps (perhaps that was also due to her rather unflattering new body which was disproportionate in the most inconvenient ways. Absently she would wave her hand every now and again and find her magic slowly come back to her little by little.

As noon came on the third day she managed to summon enough power to retrieve the fraction of the fuse shadow that was passed to the royal heir once they could control their magic. As she looked at the gaudy stone thing she remembered Zant's rant of power. Whatever power he had would easily be extinguished by that 'heirloom'. She fixed it securely to her head and it adjusted to her knowing its place and owner. She could feel its power run through her, every once that she had before and then some, coursing through her making the blue-green marks across her skin glow brighter for a moment before diming.

She warped herself the rest of the way to the palace thrown room. In the king's throne sat Zant. Even when she could only see his mask she knew the conceited pleasure that it hid.

"Zant," she snarled, "put me in my proper form and get out of my father's chair."

"You bow to your king when you enter his presence," he answered, using his own power to force her down. As hard as she tried to fight back she was forced down, "your magic is nothing compared to mine! Why would you think you could over power your own king?"

"Forgive me, but you aren't my father, you are no king of mine," she snarled back.

"Silly, Midna, it's been three days, you don't think I wouldn't have taken care of the old fool by now?" he asked, laughing.

Like a child Midna clung to the idea that her father couldn't die, it was impossible for him to die; but in the back of her mind she could hear her solemn voice of reason telling her it was true. How else does someone become king other then royal blood or marriage? Kill the king and get rid of the heir, even three days was enough and in her current form no one would believe she was the princess; her only current evidence was a half destroyed piece of rock that few knew about.

"Yes, I killed him!" Zant shouted, as if it gave him more power to say it aloud, "I killed the old fool, and on his deathbed, do you know what he said? Hmm?" he'd begun to bounce and stomp in place as if too wound up, "the old coot wouldn't stop ranting about how you, you his precious, _Middie,_ and the sacred-beast would come running in and save the twilight! Where's the beast? The legend's been around since the dawn of this world and he hasn't shown his face yet to save us from the oppression of this do nothing family! So I stepped in!"

"You're an idiot Zant!" she answered, struggling to pull free of the power forcing her to bow to him, "you are no king, just a stupid power mad fool. It's you who'll run us into the ground, and you will pay."

"And who will make me pay?" he sounded all too smug, from the darkness of the walls she saw beings, strange shadow beasts, moving in around her, "you? You and you broken magic? Without the rest of it the block of stone on your head is nothing but an ancient rock," he sneered.

Her exposed eyes glared into the mask, she knew the shadow beasts he'd made would be upon her soon, she couldn't attack him. She remembered something her father had said during one of his lessons about war _'It may not seem the noblest thing, but sometimes running is the best strategy…just be sure to keep your eyes on your opponent."_

She managed to pull out of his grip enough to warp away. For the next month she watched as he struck out at the world of light, taking over fractions at a time. His words of her father's death still in her ears, she could hear the words as if her father had spoken them to her _Find the beast, Find the fuse-shadow, and save your world._

Before Zant could touch the castle of the light world she slipped in, easily passing everyone without notice. If she could find the ruler of this world, a Princess Zelda, perhaps she would know where the beast was, or the fuse-shadows if nothing else.

"You are Zelda, no?" she asked as she found a woman sitting at a heavy desk. Her clothes were much more regal then those of the people she'd seen bustling around the castle. The woman looked up and around the room suspiciously, and Midna mentally slapped herself, she'd forgotten to come out of the shadows, "please don't scream," she told the surprised woman as she stepped out of the shadows.

The woman flinched slightly is surprise, but did as requested of her, "yes, I am Zelda, and you are?" she watched Midna carefully.

"My name is Midna," she paused, deciding to leave off her title, if she knew it would just tip Zant off when he came, "I'm from the twilight realm, and I'm in need of a bit of assistance, as will you be if you don't accept my help."

"Tell me why I might need your help, and we'll see what I can do to assist you," Zelda answered, seemingly undeterred by the warning.

"In my world an evil would-be King has taken over, and his next target is this world. If I can't find the person I'm looking for both lands are doomed," she answered, waiting for a reaction.

Zelda seemed to think for a moment, "Who is it you're looking for? And how might I fend off the evil king while you search?"

"Right to the point, eh?" she couldn't help but grin, in the twilight realm most people talked as if they had all the time in the world to tell one story, "I'm looking for a sacred beast, supposedly blessed by the Goddesses."

Zelda was quiet again, "I've no idea who this person is," Midna's heart sank, "but if they were blessed, they will have this on one of their hands," she held up one of her own hands, showing of the golden triforce.

Midna nodded in acknowledgement, "Zant will be here soon, do not fight him. Surrender, he's far stronger than your human strength," she grinned, "until _she_ is recrowned I'll tolerate bowing to you as Twilight Princess, but only 'til my queen is back in power," before Zelda could ask any more Midna began warping herself away, "See you later."


	3. I found you

.

I'm really surprised that people like this story, then again we are our own worst critiques.

On with the show!

Disclaimer: …

"What's the otherworld's princess like?" one child asked.

"Yeh, is she nice? Is she as pretty as you?"

"Can they really not use magic?" the children's attention was fixed on the queen. They had all sat down; legs crossed, and leaned forward towards her.

"Yes, she's very nice and quite fair. No, only a select few have magic, and it's very limited," the queen smiled, "but if I get interrupted any more I'll just keep talking and you can miss pieces," the children all shook their heads, surprised displeased cries leaving them at the thought of missing anything, already wrapped into the story.

"Then shut up and let me continue," she said.

_Zant's strike came with surprising speed._

From the shadows of Hyrule field Midna watched Twilight, not this world's serine sunset, but the heavy black clouds of her world. She found solace in the dark beauty that was cast across the world, reaching through a forest to the south but stopping there, Zant undoubtedly needed to regain some of the power lost in creating this artificial twilight, and would go no farther.

Her eyes were drawn from the sky to one of the strangest sights she'd ever seen. There, running through the twilight covered field was what seemed an overstuffed goblin, astride an enormous wild boar. At the ghoul's side was a horn, of twili making, that she guessed would help Zant farther reach the rest of Hyrule.

As the pig passed her she slipped into his shadow, deciding to conserve her energy hiding in shadows rather than warp across a land she barely knew. She was thrown from her hiding place when they came to the border that divided the newly created twilight from what had yet to be taken. She sat back and rubbed her head, floating up again. She searched the wall, looking for any possible way through but she didn't find anything. A squeal alerted her to the return of the grotesque troll and his mount barreling through the wall again carrying five struggling light-world children.

They ran west toward the odd mountain, as they went she saw a pack of shadow beasts come from the east dashing toward the barrier. The leader reached through the wall and grabbed something, yanking it back into the twilight.

The shadow beast pulled a light-dweller boy, no more than sixteen or seventeen years old, through the curtain of darkness. The boy struggled with the hand around his throat, and that was when the triforce on his hand glowed. The shadow beast was thrown back and the boy fell to all fours and seemed in severe pain, he threw his head back and cried out, but the cry was drown into a howl as he turned from boy into wolf before her.

She couldn't contain the grin that crossed her face; this was who she'd been looking for. She followed the shadow beasts as they dragged him back toward the castle. As she passed the shadow beast that had been thrown back, she watched it shudder, bits of blackness flying off into the sky, and soon a twili lay before her. It was a girl, not even come of age yet, that lay before her half dead.

Anger rolled through Midna's body as she watched the girl's rasping breaths; if she was left there how long would she last? An hour? A day? The girl wouldn't live long enough to be returned to her home, and if she was she would be condemned to the fate she had just escaped.

A soreness filled her heart, as bad as the pain she'd felt to hear of her father's demise. The girl was in obvious pain, her red eyes wouldn't focus, and the rasping breaths that she took hurt Midna's own lungs to listen to. She raised a hand at the young twili, and whispered and apology to the girl as she felt the rush of power as she called on her magic. It slipped into the young body around the girl's heart and as Midna closed her fist the magic squeezed around the vainly beating organ 'til it burst.

She could feel the blood on her hands even though she hadn't physically done anything. She looked at the girl, now lying still on the grass, light already gone from the red eyes. _Zant would pay_, she thought, she'd kill him with her bare hands to make sure of it.

Before she could begin to follow the shadow beasts that had taken the wolf, a hand grabbed her from the air and pulled her to a huge flat face, and darkness washed over her.

When she came to she was being dragged by her arms across cold tile floors. She struggled against the grip and the shadow beast that had hold of her tossed her forward onto the cold floor ahead of it. She pushed herself up, and found she was in a huge throne room, before her sat Zant, two shadow beasts flanked him their metallic circular faces unmoving.

"A pleasant surprise, Midna," Zant said, standing and walking towards her.

She glared up at him, "we are far from equals, Zant, don't dare say my name as if we were."

"Insolents still?" the grate of his voice had begun to hurt her ears, "but never the less-"

He was cut off; one of the shadow beasts was growing impatient, slapping the ground with its huge hands and beginning to roar.

"Quiet!" Zant yelled at the beast, but it wouldn't be silenced, if anything it grew louder.

Midna watched the beast rave, its screams hurt her ears, "be quiet, will you!" she snapped, the beast was silenced and retreated into the shadows as if it had been struck.

Zant seemed slightly put off at not being able to control his own beasts, "as I was saying, despite your treasonous actions, I will forgive you and allow you to rule with me. The people refuse to listen, except when exceptional force is used, and you powers would be quite helpful-"

She cut him off with a laugh, "You still expect me to bow to you? Really? It's obvious you weren't meant to be king; you can't even make your own rabid beasts listen to you," she laughed again, "I'll make sure you burn in the deepest pit I can find, and the sacred beast will help me," she warped before he could do anything to stop it.

_Now, if I were Zant, where would I put a sacred beast?_ She thought, hiding in shadows, not even the beast that rushed about attempting to find her, could see her in the shadows. The idea came to her and almost made her laugh _the idiot probably tossed him into some unprotected cell that any idiot could get out of_. She flew through halls, avoiding warping; she'd have to find some way of testing her new toy, he'd have to find his way around and to help prod him along the right way, she'd need to know her own way around.

She found her way into the dungeons and almost deadpanned at the sight of the wolf, in an unprotected cell that any idiot could get out of. As she watched him as he woke, stumbling a bit in his new form, he looked himself over before panicking and running as far as the chain around his leg would allow him to go. Anger and desperation over took fear and he attacked the chain trying to bite through it. When he did so she couldn't help but laugh. _Was this really the sacred beast? The Goddesses had to be playing a joke, _she thought. The wolf glared up at her.

She could only laugh, "I found you!" she shouted, bouncing toward him. He growled slightly not sure whether or not to trust her, "Ohh, aren't you scary," she bounce away as he snarled at her, "Are you sure you want to be doing that? Snarling and growling at me? Well, that's too bad, I was planning on helping you," she watched his eyes, the fierceness slowly leaving as he listened to her, "if you were nice," he straightened up and stop growling, she couldn't help but laugh, "that's much better, you humans are obedient to a fault aren't you?" she grinned at her own words, it felt good to laugh Zant had sucked the happiness from the world it seemed, she came closer to the wolf and patted his jaw roughly, "But you aren't a human anymore, are you? You're a beast," she couldn't hide the excitement in her voice. He snapped at her and she moved back toward the bars, "there, there, be a good boy. No need to bite," she snapped her own teeth together, before calming herself, even a slight slip in emotional control could have her ripping his leg from its socket rather than breaking the chains.

When the metal snapped the wolf jumped, surprised how easily she'd broken the heavy metal, the grin returned to her, "You seem kinda surprised," she bounced away from him, through the metal bars, "I'll make you a deal, if you can get over here, I'll tell you where we are."


	4. Wolf Playing Dog

.

God, I love all of ya. And thanks to Fay of the Ink and the Paper, I may just rewrite this from Links view as well.

On with the Show!

Disclaimer: …

She could have taken her new pet straight out of the castle, but she felt obligated to show the princess that she hadn't placed her faith blindly. After an exhausting climb, with many set back falls, they had made it the roof.

"I thought wolves were supposed to be sure footed. Not expert climbers but they're supposed to know how NOT to fall," she shouted over the wind.

He snorted and gave a surprising burst of speed, almost throwing her from his back, as he bounded over roof shingles toward the open window that she'd pointed out. Huge black birds flew at him but he dodged them easily, and almost threw her off again as he leapt through the window, and up the stone steps.

They were met with a half open wooden door. He pushed through the door, and walked slowly toward the cloaked woman before the window. The woman turned looking at them from under the hood of her cloak.

"Midna?" she asked looking, it was clear she hadn't believed she would come back.

"You remember my name, what an honor," she rolled her eyes.

Zelda ignored the comment, "So this is the one for whom you were searching?"

Midna thought for a moment. When she'd first thought of the sacred beast she'd thought of some huge monster, a dragon perhaps, with seven heads and ten horns; something scary. Instead she had a wolf, a rather large wolf yes, but nothing impressive, "He's not exactly what I had in mind, but I guess he'll do."

Zelda looked the wolf over, her eyes catching on the shackle, "you were imprisoned?"

Midna laughed, "Poor thing, he has no idea where this is or what's happened," she gave the princess a laughing look, "So, don't you think you should explain to him what you've managed to do? You owe him that much...Twilight Princess."

After a long and rather unnerving story of the surrender of Hyrule, Midna finally spoke up, "You don't have to look so sad, we find it quite livable. I mean, is perpetual twilight really all that bad?"

Zelda's eyes traveled to her, an odd suspicious look in her eyes, "this is no time for levity. The shadow beasts have been looking far and wide for you, why is this?" it was clear she'd run over possibilities.

Midna turned her back to the princess and shrugged, "why indeed, you tell me?" she'd keep her identity a secret for now, if she told them there would be more questions.

Faint footsteps alerted them to possible intruders Zelda spoke again, "The guard will be making his rounds, you must go quickly."

The wolf wasted no time in bounding out the door and starting down the stairs. Midna pulled at his ears, successfully halting him, "not that way!" she hissed, hearing the footsteps growing louder. The wolf leapt up through the window he'd first come through and out they went back to the roof.

She decided to test a theory she had. The boy had been pulled through the wall not long after the pig and it's master had come back with the children, so it stood to reason that he'd been chasing the pig and children; it was a shot in the dark to keep him under her thumb, but a shot no less, "I guess a promise is a promise, so I'll let you go back to where you first tumbled into twilight," she grinned at him from where she'd flown ahead, "But...are you really sure you should be going back? Are you sure you aren't forgetting anything important?" she felt a rush power as she changed shape, turning into the children she'd seen with the troll and pig, "Do you want to save them?" he was watching her intently a small whine slipping from the black lips when she'd changed into the oldest girl that had been taken, "Well, in that case, little Midna would be happy to help you! But," she pause, "Well, you'd have to be my servant...and like a servant, you'd have to do exactly as I say," she could see in his eye that he clearly didn't want to be a servant, but he wanted to save the children, "Why don't you go back, take a little time, and give it some thought."

She'd been skeptical of whether warping would work, but she'd gotten lucky, night had fallen on the fraction of Hyrule not occupied by Twilight, the only time her powers in the light realm were strong enough to pull someone else through with her.

She heard a splash and felt the draining feeling that came when she was a shadow, the feeling of not having a physical presence. She opened her eyes and saw the wolf before her, and couldn't help but grin. Whatever twilight had infected him had gotten deep under his skin, he'd need something pure, direct light, something only divine spirits could produce, but in Twilight the spirits had no power. As long as Zant controlled Hyrule the boy would remain a wolf, "Oh, that's right. I forgot to mention one thing though you may have left the darkened realm, you haven't transformed back to your former self and you won't anytime soon! Now why could that be?" she laughed again, "See you later," and she disappeared into his shadow.

Ps. anyone that can tell me what/ where Midna's version of the sacred beast came from becomes awesome in my book.


	5. 40,41,42

.

Dually note that most of the stuff that happens that didn't happen in a cut scene is probably based off what I, myself, did the first time playing. Including the idiocy of jumping at a wall 50 times.

On with the show!

Disclaimer: …

Thump… thump, growl… Thump…thump, growl… Thump… thump, growl… Midna had listened to the wolf's vain attempts to get back through the wall that barred off the land of light from twilight.

_40…41…42…_ she watched from the shadows, counting each leap he made. Once he'd thrown himself into the wall upwards of sixty times she'd had enough, "if you didn't get through the first time, what makes you think jumping at it fifty more times will help?"

He ignored her, and crouched leaping again at the black wall, reaching a good fifteen feet up before tumbling back down.

"Okay, stop it, this is beginning to hurt my head," she felt the rush of power, and then she was holding the wolf down, her pony tail having turned into a giant hand and pinned the wolf to the ground. He glared up at her, snarling but unable to do much else. Doubt began to run through her mind. Maybe this wasn't the sacred beast, maybe he was just some unlucky sap who had an odd reaction to the magic of twilight, "You can't get back through without a twilight being's help, moron."

It caught them both off guard, his voice echoed into their ears, loud and strong as thunder, "Then help me!" she released him, too surprised, at hearing him speak, to keep her hold and he pounced, pinning her beneath him, his sharp teeth inches from her face, "you can get me back and you can help me find them! So, stop calling me an idiot and help, like you said you would!"

Her initial surprise wore off and she glared up at him, melting into the shadows that surrounded them and reappearing several feet away, arms folded across her chest, "pouncing on someone and yelling is not the most polite way of asking for help."

He lay down, head on his forepaws, looking defeated, "like you're one to talk," his eyes went to the wall and he whined, "They need me, don't you know what that's like?"

He'd struck the wrong cord, "I have a world resting on my shoulders, as do you," she snapped, "I can't save my world without you, and you won't stand a chance in hell without me," he glared up at her, "For all we know they could be dead, but then again it's entirely possible that they aren't; but wasting time running into a wall isn't going to help."

"Then-" he started, going to tell her to help him through the wall.

"You're not going to just be stuck as a dog, you know. Can you really see yourself biting into one of those beasts as a human? I mean if you were mad enough sure, but not the best fighting strategy."

He was listening now; the anger mostly subsided from his eyes.

"Find some weapons and then we'll see about getting back through to twilight," she made her way closer to his shadow, "of course you'll be doing as I say when we do go back, since I know the twilight world better."

_He snorted but didn't protest; instead he stood and began a dead sprint toward town. _

"I still can't believe that guy threw a hawk at you," the queen laughed, interrupting her own story.

The wolf gave the harsh scratched bark that was laughing in his current form, "I can't believe you didn't know my name 'til the Light spirit said it.

"The story!" a child yelled, "get back to the story!"

The teacher went to scold the boy who had yelled, but was interrupted as royal duo calmed back to tell the story.

_The fraction of Fuse Shadow that Midna had wasn't nearly enough to stop Zant, but it just so happened the other pieces where hidden in the light realm and had been awakened by the artificial twilight Zant had created; it also happened that now Midna had recruited the help of one very powerful and all too willing to help wolf…_


	6. He has both

.

Hmmm… I been thinking, maybe I should change the titles of this and the other story. I mean, 'An Imp and Her King' sounds more like a Midna perspective fic, yes? While 'A Wolf and His Queen' is much more Link-ish, no?

On with the show!

Disclaimer: …

_The first two temples served to push them from servant and mistress to, at the very least, low level acquaintances. The third temple had been a lightning bolt that drove home the fact that they could not take back their homes without each other…_

Midna's fingers were numb. She didn't know how she'd gotten the strength to curl them and hang on to his thick mane, but now it was as if she couldn't uncurl them. Pain rolled through every nerve as she felt him move beneath her. Her mind raced, seeming to be the only thing undeterred by the pain, as she began planning knowing that she had start tying loose ends now, or they would die with her.

She knew, after watching him carry himself through battle, that he could easily fend for himself; at times being dense as a bag of brick, but at others showing strange unquestionable insight, as long as his denser moments were balanced out with those of insight he would do fine.

Her thoughts moved to her kingdom, as the world blurred by her, and rain pounded more pain into her back. She would the last of the royal blood line. The other two families that had been endowed with the interloper's blood had died of long before and it seemed time for her's to do the same. The twili she knew didn't really need a ruler, they ran themselves unchecked with only a few cracks here and there that the royal family needed to fill but those would be taken over by the council. She had no doubt that Link could easily take down Zant; and the nightmare would end.

Her fingers began to slip and she heard him whine, "Please hold on, it's just a little farther. Please Midna."

Why he was so concerned she didn't know, all she'd done was beat on him and give him orders that he did without question though most probably should have been questioned, at least slightly. She heard him whine again, and with what little reserves she had left she reknotted her hands in his fur and buried her face in his neck, "I'm trying, Link," she knew he could hear her over the wind and rain.

She felt him shift beneath her, and felt his shoulder blades dig into her sides. Had she the strength, Midna would have would have laughed at the action. He was holding onto her in the only way he could, keeping her in place with his shoulders as he ran, pushing fast toward Telma's and their only hope of reaching Zelda. The fact that it was working was even more amusing. His shoulders held onto her between her rib cage and hips and kept her from slipping.

She barely recognized the warmth of the tavern as Link made his way carefully over pots and other items that could break and give them away; but that warmth was much more welcome then the cold, icy water that met them in the water ducks that went to the castle. The only moment of time between the two was a split second were everything around them was gold, and then it was freezing and she had to cling to him, despite the pain that coursed through her and the exhaustion that told her to let go and let the icy water take her.

The thought was almost appealing, but as she considered it Link push toward the surface as fast as he could. As if she'd voiced the idea, and now he was refusing death for her, trying his best to keep her from even touching the water. He shook off gently as they reached the base of the stairs, not wanting to dislodge her from his back before beginning the climb. She only felt a slight jarring as he leapt up the stairs and across tight ropes, and then they were on the roof and he was running faster than before pushing toward the window.

"You've gotten better, wolfie," she laughed though it hurt to do so, she remembered the first time he'd climbed the stairs he couldn't make it up three steps without falling. She winced as his body and hers collided when he landed on the other side of the window, and he whined an apology, and ran faster up the steps.

The world spun and pain shot through her and she knew she must have fallen. With what strength she had left she looked up and found Zelda and Link looking down at her. She asked Zelda to help Link and find the Mirror of Twilight that connected the worlds.

Zelda regarded the requests with a look that obviously said she was too tired to be dealing with life and death matters at that moment. Link whined and the Light ruler looked at the wolf for a long time, before taking Midna's hand, "These dark times are the result of our deeds, yet it is you who have reaped the penalty," it seemed as if she spoke to both of them, "Accept this now, Midna. I pass it to you."

It felt like warping, that wonderfully absurd feeling that could never properly be explained. Slowly she regained her senses and she was no longer in that blissful state between flying and falling. She was remembering, memories of the sun on her face and running through long grass; but these weren't her memories and it wasn't until she saw them that she realized what Zelda was doing. In vain she called to link to get him to stop her, but the wolf was in too much shock to move.

_He wants you more than he wants help saving the lands_ Zelda's voice echoed into her ears, _now he has both._


End file.
